


The Party Never Stops

by bokutosbunny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Begging, Best Friends, Brat tamer! Semi, Brat! Shirabu, Bratting, Choking, Choking Kink, Cock Slut, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dom! Semi, Dom/sub, Dumbification, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Platonic Kissing, Porn With Plot, Rave, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Sir Kink, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sub! Shirabu, Teasing, brat/brat taming, degradation kink, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosbunny/pseuds/bokutosbunny
Summary: Tendo invites Semi to his first rave. Body glitter, bright flashing lights, and touchy people. Inside, Semi explores the crowded night club, waiting for something exciting to happen. When he finds someone with the cutest little smirk and most addicting attitude he's ever seen, he can't help but think he's found just that.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	The Party Never Stops

“Holy fuck dude,” Semi blurted as Tendo stepped out of the bathroom, body adorned with a high waisted tassel skirt snuggly wrapped around his waist, each strip of fabric sparkling with white glitter and barely reaching the beginning of his thighs. His slender torso and defined collarbones complimented by the lace camisole worn under his skirt. Fishnet stockings decorated his long legs, combat boots pulling the outfit together. 

“You look amazing.” Semi sighed out, grabbing the wide rhinestone choker off of the coffee table, getting up from the couch to secure it around Tendo’s neck. 

“Thanks, Semi-Semi!” Tendo sang, snatching a compact mirror off a counter and checking out his glittered eyes in the reflection, “That bouncer seriously is a tough nut to crack, like what’s it gonna take t’get some dick around here?” Tendo whined, snapping the mirror shut, hands on his hips and pouting. 

Semi chuckled at his friend’s vulgarity, “Let me guess, you don’t know his name either?” Semi teased, falling back onto the couch and looking up at his friend, only to see a dopey smile on his face. 

“Actually,” Tendo began, adding a playful little eye roll, toying with his fingers.

“No way!” Semi shouted, “Mr. non-commital Satori knows his name!”

Tendo flushed at his remark, “Shut up! You don’t even get dick!” 

“Give dick,” Semi corrected. 

Tendo rolled his eyes, before giving Semi a small, bashful smile, “His name is Wakatoshi,” he looked up to meet Semi’s eyes, “Ushijima Wakatoshi.” 

Semi opened his mouth to respond, but was quickly cut off by Tendo. 

_ “Anyways!”  _ Tendo interjected, “That’s exactly why you’re coming with me tonight, you desperately need a hookup.” Tendo said plainly, ever the blunt person.

Semi gapped at Tendo, “That’s why you invited me?” Semi raised his voice, blinking at him.

“Uh, duh,” Tendo said with a raise of his eyebrows, “I’ve seen your porn history.” Tendo teased, grabbing Semi’s wrists and yanking him to his feet. 

Tendo adjusted the black vest Semi wore, long fingers toying with the fluffy trim. 

“I still don’t understand why you had to dress me,” Semi said, squirming away from Tendo trying to fix up his outfit like he was Semi’s mom, “I’m not a baby.” Semi huffed.

Tendo deadpanned, “With your fashion sense, you might as well be.” he cracked up, hands grabbing Semi’s, examining his black nails, then looking up to inspect his eyes, pleased with the eyeliner and dash of glitter on his inner corner. “Besides, you look hot Eita,” Tendo purred sweetly, giving Semi a kiss on the cheek.

Semi smiled at the sincerity, having known Tendo and his flirty antics for a long time. 

“Plus,” Tendo said, grabbing Semi‘s hand and dragging him to the door, “If I was into emo boys I would’ve fucked you already.” Tendo shrugged. 

“I hate you,” Semi joked, faux disgust on his face.

“Ugh, don’t turn me on,” Tendo glanced back at Semi with a shit-eating smirk, his sing-song voice making Semi chuckle. 

Tendo led him out to the car, doing a playful little twirl before hopping into the passenger seat and buckling up. 

“You don’t wanna drive?” Semi asked, catching the keys that Tendo threw. 

“Nah, I told you I’m getting that bouncer’s dick tonight,” Tendo answered, playing with the straps of his camisole. “So you get the place to yourself tonight, ya know, so you can bring someone home.” He purred, poking Semi’s nose. 

“I will choke you.” Semi huffed, starting up the car. 

“Save it for the brat you’re gonna fuck later,” Tendo teased, crossing one leg over the other. 

“Oh my god, I searched it one time!” Semi groaned, lying to Tendo, thinking about how his porn history consisted of variations of ‘brat’ and ‘brat taming’. 

“Mmm,” Tendo hummed, giving semi a look that said stop lying to which he received a deadly glare in response. 

“Hey!” Tendo whined, throwing his hands up in defense, “No shame here, brat tamers are hot.” Tendo smirked with a shrug, placing his hands behind his head. 

Semi huffed a laugh through his nose, rolling his eyes at Tendo’s behavior. There was truly never a dull moment with him. 

The two passed various buildings, all lit up with night time quickly falling upon them. Tendo looked outside his window with stars in his eyes, enthralled with the many colorful lights illuminating the night club. Semi pulled into the parking lot, finding a decent place to park. 

“You ready, Tendo?” Semi asked, adjusting his vest and brushing himself off in attempts to mentally prepare for his first rave. He took a second to toy with the cross necklace he wore, curious if it looked stupid or not. In Tendo’s words, it added a little “edge”.

“Yup!” Tendo cheered, popping the ‘p’, “This is gonna be so much fun! I’m gonna get some dick, you’re gonna finally give some, ugh, I’m overjoyed!” Tendo giggled, adding extra theatrics to his little declaration, pressing the back of his palm against his forehead. 

Semi rolled his eyes, “Let’s get going then idiot,” unbuckling and stepping out of the car. 

Semi and Tendo made their way through a sea of glitter and rhinestones, flashy, slutty, crazy outfits galore. And here Semi was thinking Tendo went overboard…

“Ya blend right in Eita,” Tendo whispered, grabbing his hand, “Don’t be nervous.” He punctuated with a little squeeze to Semi’s hand, long fingers slipping away when he saw Semi’s features soften. 

Eita smiled, “Yeah.” 

Nearing the entrance, electronic dance music blared, seemingly shaking the very ground they walked on. Bright, colorful lights flashed through the cracks of the giant door in front, a large man in a suit with glasses standing beside it. 

“Is that him?” Semi whispered to Tendo.

“Nah,” Tendo sighed, “I actually have no clue where he is. So don’t worry, I won’t leave you—” Tendo cut himself off with a squeal, hearts practically in his eyes. “Oh my god, that’s him over there, gotta go Eita, Eeee, sorry!” Tendo wailed, all blushy and excited like some teen girl over her first crush. Tendo quickly scurried off towards Ushijima. 

Semi’s first instinct was to drag his ass back over, just like he got dragged into going here, but he decided not to with a fond smile as he watched his friends' wild cherry locks disappear into the crowd. It had been a long time since Semi had seen him so genuinely happy and excited over something, let alone a guy, and Semi couldn’t bear the thought of taking that away from him. 

Taking a deep breath and huffing out his anxieties, Semi pulled the heavy door open, being met with an instant rush of deafening music, loud and lively chatter, and a pain in his eyes from all the sudden flashing lights at once. 

“Charming.” Semi sighed, closing his eyes tightly, trying to allow his body time to adjust. He blinked his eyes a few times, the temporary pain subsiding as he looked around the bustling club. 

It was nothing less than electrifying, the black interior harshly contrasted with the gleam of vivid colors. A DJ booth was in the center of the establishment, yet another sea of people crowding onto the dance floor in front of the DJ. Bars lined the walls, stools with people taking shots and sipping drinks framing them. 

Semi began to walk around, exploring the club and its entirety. 

He passed people making out and feeling each other up, no shame included. He understood easily why Tendo was so fond of this place, but was a bit iffy on if he could fit in himself. He was a pretty comfortable guy, laid back in almost every aspect. You’re into what you’re into, he supposed, shocked by the number of people he passed blatantly grinding on each other and going at it. Semi couldn’t help but blush and feel a bit embarrassed, almost invasive, as he had never attended a place so comfortable with things of this nature. 

Semi led himself through the club, finding a more secluded part, where the music wasn’t headache-inducing, and the lights weren’t as blinding, a sea of people didn’t clutter each corner of the room and there was definitely little to no making out and people feeling each other up in the most painfully obvious way possible. 

His legs felt tired from carrying him around the club, even for such little time. The entire atmosphere was exhausting, but addicting nonetheless. His eyes spotted the nearest bar, decently empty, so he made his way over to it, sitting down on one of the stools. 

He looked around the club, having a good view from the bar. He wondered if Tendo was still outside trying to talk to the bouncer. Speaking of Tendo, Semi wished he hadn’t left so soon. He felt kind of dumb for wandering around aimlessly, simply just praying something interesting would happen soon.

“What are you, some kinda rave virgin?” A sweet voice asked, causing Semi to look in the direction it came, locking eyes with a smaller man. Brown eyes twinkling with amusement stared back at him, face leaned into his palm, a cute little smirk on his face. His hair was copper blonde, his bangs parted unevenly, slanted. He wore a black mock-neck long sleeve, cropped high above his belly button, wearing cargo pants of the same color, pockets at his hips and above his knees. The shirt he wore had a cut out on the chest, exposing his milky glittered skin. 

“What gave it away?” Semi joked, bashfully rubbing at the back of his neck.

“You were bumbling around like an idiot,” He giggled behind his hand, “It was cute.” He added with a grin.

“So I’m cute?” Semi asked with a smirk, his eyebrows furrowed in faux confusion. The guy before him was the cute one, he thought, already enthralled by his little attitude. 

The cute boy scrunched his nose at Semi, “Nah, you acting like a dumbass was.” He said innocently, his sugary voice driving Semi insane. He looked Semi up and down, “Now you? You’re hot.” He admitted, spreading out his fingers and checking out his nails nonchalantly.

Semi took this brief moment to get a better look at the boy, noticing four circles pressing against the fabric covering his chest. Eita gulped when he realized exactly what they were.

“Are your nipples fucking pierced?” Semi asked, genuinely intrigued by the body jewelry. He had never actually seen someone with the piercings before. 

The boy let out a little gasp, placing a delicate hand on said chest. “Are you checking me out?” He asked, the scolding edge in his voice driving Semi up the wall. He literally had just done the same thing and now he wants to criticize Semi? Interesting. Semi was going to respond, but the boy spoke before he could. “They are,” He purred, leaning forward so that his stomach brushed against the knee he had crossed over the other. _ “Does that turn you on?”  _ He asked, sweet, angelic voice now sultry, a dangerous purr that made Semi feel like something animalistic was about to be ripped from him. 

“And if it does?” Semi growled, entertained by their little teasing game. 

“I’d say you’re in luck,” The boy smirked, leaning back, “Because everything about this is turning  _ me _ on.” He whispered seductively. Semi raised his eyebrows at the boy, delighted to hear his response. 

The boy’s eyes roamed over Semi’s form once more, eyes locking with his cross necklace, glinting mischievously. His deft fingers wrapped around the cross, using it to yank Semi towards him, lips parted and eyes darkly clouded. Their lips were meer centimeters away, so close that Semi could feel Shirabu’s teasing hot pants, so close that he could smell the cherry fragrance that glossed the boy’s lips. 

“This is cute…” The boy whispered, glancing down at the cross and back up to Semi, moving even closer. 

“You so wanna kiss me, huh?” Semi teased, his voice deep and amused. 

The boy didn’t respond, simply giving Eita a challenging look, before smashing their lips together. 

The kiss was electrifying, desperate, turning steamy quick. Tongue was added, the makeout hot, wet and messy. The boy pulled out of the kiss swiftly, parting only enough to have room to speak. “Shirabu,” He breathed out, “My name is Shirabu Kenjiro.” He panted, his slick lips just barely brushing against Semi’s in the most delicious way possible. 

Semi crashed his lips into Shirabu’s again, pulling away just as fast. “Semi Eita.” He huffed, “Wanna go back to my place, brat?” Semi smirked, testing the waters with the nickname. 

“I have since you showed your stupid face, Eita.” Shirabu bit back, a cocky smirk prevalent on his face as well. 

“I shouldn’t keep you waiting then, should I?” Semi asked, grabbing Shirabu’s wrist and beginning to drag him out of the club.

“Jesus,” Shirabu grunted, “Someone's needy,” He snickered, allowing Eita to pull him around. 

Semi shot him a threatening glare over his shoulder, making Shirabu scrunch his nose at him, smugly skating on thin ice. 

They exited the club quickly, getting in the car and buckling up even quicker. 

Semi started up the car, one hand grasping the steering wheel, the other placed on Shirabu’s thigh. 

“Fuck,” Shirabu growled, “Your nails are black? That’s hot.” 

Semi glanced at him, not moving his head, “You just noticed?” He asked, amused. 

“Yeah,” Shirabu responded, “I was too busy staring at your sexy face.” He added with a shrug, leaning back in his seat. 

“Don’t get too comfortable, we’re gonna be there  _ very _ soon.” Semi mused, squeezing Shirabu’s thigh, eliciting a shiver. 

The arrival to his house came quick, and Semi pulled into the driveway hastily. He unbuckled and stepped out of the car, circling around the front of the car to open Shirabu’s door for him, helping him to his feet. 

“C’mere,” Semi growled, wrapping his palms around the back of Shirabu’s thighs, and hoisting him up with ease, his legs wrapping around Eita’s waist. Shirabu let out the sweetest giggle and wrapped his arms around Semi’s neck, making faces at him.

Semi carried Shirabu over to the front door, unlocking it hastily and kicking it open, pulling it shut behind him. He spun around, pinning Shirabu against the door. The only light illuminating the two was the moonshine cascading in through the windows. Shirabu couldn’t have looked more cute, chest glittering pearlescent as the light reflected off it. 

Eita carefully slid his fingers up Shirabu’s torso, stopping right before his chest. “Are these sensitive?” Semi asked, using the same teasing tone that Shirabu had egged him on with all night.

“‘Course not,” Shirabu spat, pouting, “What would make you think th- _ aaaat _ …” He whined as Semi stroked over his nipple with his thumb harshly. 

Semi jutted his bottom lip out at Shirabu, giving him fake puppy-dog eyes. “Soooo sensitive…” Semi cooed, circling both nipples with his thumbs, feeling the metal bar roll around his bud.

Shirabu’s face flushed bright red as his mouth dropped open, moaning wantonly at the overwhelming pleasure. “Fuck, Eita, just h-hurry up…” Shirabu cried out, body defying him by arching against his fingers. 

“What do you want brat?” Semi asked, tucking his head into Shirabu’s neck, “Couldn’t hear you.” He growled, beginning to nip at the sensitive skin. 

“Mmm… fuck me already!” Shirabu barked, squirming around, trying desperately to gain friction, trying his best to grind their hips together, barely brushing Semi’s hard on.

“Ask properly slut.” Semi snarled, sucking his neck harshly, making the smaller moan louder. 

_ “Hah… _ you fucking wish…” Shirabu sassed, his words a stark contrast to his pretty eyes rolling into the back of his head, fluttering harshly. 

Semi clicked his tongue, one hand pulling away from Shirabu’s nipple, to reach up and secure itself tightly around his throat, pinning him to the door. Semi’s darkened eyes looked up at Shirabu, an impatient look on his face. “Wanna run that by me again, Kenjiro?” He asked, punctuating his question with a little squeeze to Shirabu’s throat. 

Shirabu’s eyes became lidded, panting, the dazed, drunk look in his eyes shooting fire throughout Semi. “No Sir,” Kenjiro breathed out, “Please fuck me… want it so bad...” 

“That’s a good slut.” Semi growled, peeling him off the door and carrying him to the nearby couch. He threw Shirabu onto the soft cushions, stripping off his vest and long sleeve, climbing on top of Kenjiro eagerly.

“I’ve been dying to see them,” Semi confessed, pulling Shirabu’s crop top over his head, licking his lips at the sight of his pierced nipples. He dove down and licked over the rosy bud, paying special attention to the metal bar in the middle. He worked Shirabu’s cargo pants down, giving his nipple a good suck before pulling off with a lewd pop.

_ “God,  _ just fuck this dirty slut already! Please Sir, I’ll be a good,  _ good  _ slut!” Shirabu cried out.

Eita stuffed his hand in between the couch cushion, pulling out a bottle of lube. Shirabu, still breathless, gave him a funny look. “My roommate keeps it here just in case,” Semi explained, tugging his own pants and boxers down. He squirted the lube onto his fingers generously, groaning and tipping his head back as he fisted his length. 

Shirabu bit his lip, “I fucking knew it was huge, get your ass over here!” 

“Watch it,” Semi hissed, stripping Shirabu of his boxers, and lining up with his hole. 

“Please, Sir…” Shirabu whined, wiggling his hips. 

“You want it, my dirty slut? Hm?” Semi egged, pushing in torturously slow. 

_ “Yes!  _ Your dirty slut wants it so, soooo  _ baaaad!” _ Shirabu sobbed, trying to push his hips down for more. 

Semi bottomed out quickly, Shirabu’s hole accepting it all greedily. “Ohhhh fuck!” Shirabu cried, throwing his head back against the couch cushions. “More, more, more!” Shirabu begged, a crazed look in his eye, fingers making purchase in Eita’s thick locks. 

“Fuck, you’re the life of the party huh?” Semi asked, chuckling and he began to thrust in and out of Shirabu’s tight heat.

“The party never stops,” Shirabu winked, words melting into a loud moan. His eyes rolled back dramatically, clenching Semi’s hair in his fists tighter. 

“Fuck… good little slut.” Semi groaned, holding his hips tightly, picking up his pace, slamming into Kenjiro’s delicate body forcefully. 

“Feeelsss soooo good…” Shirabu slurred, a pleasure drunk smile plastered on his face, his pretty little eyes crossing in overwhelming euphoria. 

Semi cooed at his expression, “Fuck, you’re adorable.” He grunted, slamming into Shirabu faster, feeding his insatiable neediness. 

Shirabu began to sob, all the stimulation becoming too much. “Please fuck, fuck! Make me cuuummm!” His mind set on one thing, hitting that ecstasy filled high. He focused his eyes to look up at Semi, eyes tear-filled and pleading, “Please, Eita?” He whined sweetly, the desperate expression making it impossible for Semi to say no.

“Better cum hard for me then, Kenjiro. Nice and pretty for me, yeah?” Semi asked, hand wrapping around Shirabu’s cock, stroking him in tandem with his harsh thrusts. 

“Yes! Yes! All for you!” Shirabu cried, fucking up into Semi’s fist oh so desperately. 

Eita dipped down to latch his mouth onto one of Shirabu’s nipples, tongue swirling around the bud sloppily, teeth tugging gently at the bar. Semi glanced up at Shirabu, a blissed-out face staring back at him, with the cutest teary eyes and blushy cheeks. They held eye contact for a split second until Shirabu was sent over the edge, the lusty look in Semi’s eyes as he sucked on him being too much to handle. 

“Thank you, Sir!  _ Fuckkkk-! _ ”

Shirabu came all over Semi’s hand, hips stuttering as Semi milked him for all he was worth. 

“Good boy,” Semi grunted, fucking into Shirabu at an animalistic speed, chasing his own high.

“Mmmm… cum inside pleaseee… fuck please!”Shirabu begged, shaking in overstimulation, as Semi fucked him into oblivion. 

“Gonna fucking stuff you full, being such a good fuckin’ slut begging for my cum… Fuck!” Semi growled, slamming into him a few more times before cumming into Shirabu’s tight hole, throwing his head back with a deep groan. 

Semi waited a moment before pulling out carefully, gently lifting up Shirabu and placing the boy in his lap. He immediately collapsed onto Semi, nuzzling his face into his neck.

“That was great…” Shirabu mumbled, hugging Eita tight.

“Yeah,” Semi smiled, cupping Shirabu’s cheek, lifting his face to look at him in the eyes. “Stay the night?” He asked quietly, a small smile still prevalent. 

Shirabu leaned into his palm cutely, “Of course.” He whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> in case yall were curious:
> 
> tendo's outfit:  
> https://pin.it/2ykcmGM (second girl on the left)
> 
> shirabu's outfit:  
> shirt - https://us.shein.com/Mock-neck-Cut-Out-Slim-Crop-Top-p-905459-cat-2223.html?url_from=adplaswtop04191101406L_ssc&gclid=CjwKCAiAl4WABhAJEiwATUnEF0qT45iz8lcN3mBTH3lWWe78UA5KRBKb7e3tlJW6-QsSrWn3jmBCTBoCAVAQAvD_BwE  
> pants - https://www.lovelyerica.com/products/multi-pockets-cargo-pants?variant=34272122142852¤cy=USD&gclid=CjwKCAiAl4WABhAJEiwATUnEFwdICF_pccqJBZmtP0YW15Q2055E4GQcBemfPWm9Ndvue2XrE9RTlhoCnKQQAvD_BwE
> 
> hope yall enjoyed <3


End file.
